Enfermero Austria
by Izumi17
Summary: Chibitalia esta enfermo, Austria será el único que pueda ayudarlo, pero no estará solo Francia ayudará también, o tal vez lo empeore; pero cuando Francia se va Austria deberá ver como consuela a la pequeña nación que esta sufriendo muy dentro de sí.


Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió un día... y ese día me pregunté si Austria sería cariñoso con Veneziano, y me dije... *música de suspenso* lo sabrán al final de la historia...

Hetalia no me pertenece

disfruten su lectura...

* * *

El pequeño Italia se había levantado como todas las mañanas, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía muy bien, su garganta le dolía y sentía que no podía respirar, además de que tenía escalofríos y por algún motivo su cabeza dolía.

Pudo haber deseado quedarse en cama pero el problema era que si no se levantaba el Sr. Austria lo castigaría y no podría tener sus pequeños momentos de libertad para preparar dulces para Sacro Imperio o para pintar, y eso era lo que más extrañaba hacer en todo el mundo. Austria le había restringido varias actividades para que se dedicara más a su trabajo, el cual no era nada divertido, y quien quiere limpiar la enorme casa de Austria con la posibilidad de perderse y luego ser regañado por cualquier diminuto detalle.

Lentamente fue por el corredor, se suponía que ese día la Srta. Hungría y él limpiarían el gran salón, esperaba que tal vez Hungría le dejara descansar más tiempo, pero al llegar allá no había nadie en el salón. De pronto Austria llegó por detrás y empujo a Veneziano para que lo dejara pasar.

‒hoy no vas a limpiar el salón, limpiaras los pasillos del ala este‒

‒…Sr. Austria ¿dónde está la Srta. Hungría? ‒

‒está controlando a Prusia, vendrá en la noche…‒

Veneziano empezaba a retirarse cuando Austria lo interrumpió

‒Italia antes de que te vayas a trabajar tráeme un té‒

Vaya desilusión, esperaba que Austria hubiera notado lo mal que se sentía y le hubiera permitido ir a descansar, la verdad no se sentía con la fuerza para caminar, empezó a apoyarse en las paredes porque tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía terminaría cayéndose sin la posibilidad de poder levantarse; lentamente se dirigió a la cocina y cuando entró en ella sintió que todo daba vueltas, rápidamente cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente, la habitación ya no se movía.

Italia tosió varias veces, y cuando por fin pudo calmarse fue a preparar el té, y cuando lo colocó en la bandeja y empezó a llevarla hacia donde estaba Austria sintió que era demasiado pesada, pero no se supone que eso pase, no era un piano, era una simple bandeja con una taza llena de líquido y unas galletas en un plato a un lado de ella, pero en ese momento pesaba como un saco lleno de rocas, Veneziano empezó a caminar lentamente pero sentía que se sofocaba, que ardía, que si no encontraba un lugar donde apoyarse se caería como un tronco muerto.

Habían pasado ya unos veinte minutos y Austria empezaba a impacientarse, se preguntaba que tanto estaba haciendo Italia, era una simple tarea, preparar té, servirlo en una taza limpia y traerlo, pero al parecer era una tarea muy difícil para esa inútil nación. Espero cinco minutos más y su paciencia llegó al límite ya no esperaría más, más le valía que de verdad le haya pasado algo grave para que no lo castigue. En el momento en que iba a la puerta una de las sirvientas entraba muy apresurada al salón.

‒Sr., la joven Italia está…‒

‒… en problemas ¿qué hizo esta vez? ‒

‒no señor, no entiende, la encontramos inconsciente en el pasillo… tiene fiebre…‒

‒ ¿qué? ¿Dónde está? ‒

‒Henrietta la llevó a su habitación señor‒

Austria salió de inmediato, no debía preocuparse, Italia era una nación algo así no lo mataría, pero y si no era una simple enfermedad, y si era otra cosa una recesión o una catástrofe, y fuera por su culpa que desapareciera, _no te preocupes es solo un simple resfriado_, al menos eso se decía así mismo. Austria empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible, notó como una taza aún permanecía tirada en el suelo del pasillo cerca de la cocina_, no corras y solo camina_, se decía no quería parecer preocupado, porque si lo hacía perdería toda la reputación que había creado; en cuanto llegó a la habitación, Henrietta colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de la pequeña nación inconsciente.

‒Sr. No está respondiendo… tal vez sea mejor llamar al doctor‒

‒ No, esto no es más que un simple resfriado, y vuelvan a su trabajo yo me encargó‒

‒si usted lo dice Sr. ‒

La sirvienta salió preocupada pero a pesar de que de verdad creía que era necesario enviar a alguien a que vaya por un doctor, debía seguir órdenes, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra se retiró. Austria se acercó y con mucha delicadeza toco la frente de Veneziano, se quemó literalmente, Veneziano ardía, se esforzaba por respirar. Durante una hora, Austria se dedicó a refrescar a la pequeña nación que no mostrara signos de despertar pronto, pero poco a poco Veneziano empezó a despertar, y cuando lo hizo una horrible tos se apoderó de él, Austria lentamente lo ayudo a sentarse y muy suave masajeo la espalda del pequeño para que se calmará.

‒Sr. Austria… lamento lo de…su té‒

‒no te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…‒

Lentamente Veneziano empezó a dormirse pero había algo que preocupaba a Austria, Veneziano no estaba respirando bien, antes de que se durmiera Austria acomodo las almohadas para que Veneziano estuviera en una posición más adecuada. Por más que Austria colocara trapos húmedos en la frente y cara de Veneziano la fiebre no bajaba; la tos que tenía lo dejaba sin aliento, un dolor tan horrible que Veneziano lloró mientras tosía, pero ahora después de tres horas de reposo Veneziano estaba en brazos de Austria, pesadillas lo estaban atacando, y la fiebre al parecerle hacía creer que era todo real,

‒nono…‒

‒shh… es una pesadilla no pasa nada…‒

‒ nonno non vada…‒

‒no pasa nada, tranquila…‒

‒fratello… è la mia colpa… perdonami‒

‒ Italia, tranquila no pasa nada…‒

Austria ya no sabía qué hacer, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a otra nación, Francia había llegado por negocios y se enteró por las sirvientas lo que pasaba. Sin decir palabra tocó la frente de Italia, y notó que ardía

‒está ardiendo, podría cocinar en su frente‒

‒ dime algo que no sepa… he pasado las últimas tres horas intentando bajarle la fiebre y nada ha pasado‒

‒dámelo‒

‒ ¿qué?...No‒

‒es mi hermano menor, que clase de hermano mayor sería si no puedo cuidarlo‒

‒si te soy sincero no te creo, ahora no necesita alguien que lo pervierta‒

‒mira… tú no eres mucho mejor que yo, ¿quieres que muera? No, entonces solo dámelo‒

‒ Si le llegas a hacer algo…‒

‒ ¿crees que de verdad sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a Mon petit frère?‒

Austria no podía evitar desconfiar de Francia, pero en este caso ya no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Veneziano, sus pesadillas se habían vuelto en alucinaciones, ya lo había escuchado pedir su muerte, o al menos eso creía porque desde hace un tiempo que solo hablaba en italiano.

‒ De acuerdo‒

Lentamente Veneziano fue a parar en brazos de Francia, que con mucho cariño, lo condujo a la bañera y le dio un buen baño, mientras Austria mandó al cocinero a preparar algo adecuado para que una persona enferma comiera, cuando regresó a la habitación Veneziano estaba recostado en la cama semi despierto, mirando todo a su alrededor, asustado porque no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

‒fratello Francia… quiero…‒

‒sh… ya me lo dijiste y me parece una tontería ahora solo vas a dormir‒

‒traerán más tarde algo para que coma‒

En cuanto Veneziano oyó la voz de Austria intento pararse y Austria lo evitó, lentamente lo volvió a acostar

‒sr. Austria… su té…‒

‒olvida el té y descansa‒

‒s-sí‒

Y con una pequeña sonrisa cerró sus ojos y se volvió a dormir. Veneziano no comió nada despierto duraba apenas minutos, miraba quien estaba a su lado y se volvía a dormir, la fiebre bajo lentamente, tan agotados estaban todos que Francia se quedó dormido a un lado de veneciano e instintivamente el pequeño se acercó a él, como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño. Pero Francia no podía quedarse por siempre, al anochecer y con un veneciano un poco mejor se fue.

‒Austria más te vale que cuides a mon petit frère o si no te las veras conmigo‒

A Austria no le importaba las amenazas, volvió adentro para ver como seguía, al entrar lo encontró tosiendo, y llorando, Austria lo sentó y calmó. Y cuando se volvió a dormir, Austria se quedó recostado a su lado en la cama, sin querer se quedó dormido. Cuando Hungría llegó notó dos cosas la primera lo lindo que se veían ambos juntos, como si fueran padre e hijo, y que la fiebre de Italia había bajado considerablemente y ahora dormía plácidamente. Eso era bueno, les dio un beso a los dos, arropo a Austria y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la noche Austria se percató que no estaba durmiendo en su habitación planeaba irse cuando notó dos cosas, la primera que cierta pequeña nación no estaba donde se suponía que estaba y cierto ruido de tos venía de un extremo de la habitación; Italia estaba parado a un lado de la ventana intentando dejar de toser. Austria se molestó e iba a regañarlo, al acercarse vio que Italia estaba llorando, y se alejaba lo que más podía de la nación mayor.

‒ ¿qué pasa? ‒

‒ allontani Lei di mio ‒

‒ no te entiendo y tú lo sabes…‒ Austria notó la mirada de rabia que Italia tenía, y al parecer la fiebre le volvió a subir

‒ quando egli venga ti pentirai ‒

Austria de alguna manera empezó a entender la situación, Italia estaba esperando a alguien, ahora la pregunta era ¿quién? ¿Francia?, no él ya estuvo aquí todo el día recordándolo lo mal que se portaba con Veneziano, ¿España? A pesar de que aún tenían una alianza de por medio, Austria no congeniaba muy bien con España, pero se llevaban bien, o al menos eso intentaban, pero Austria no creía que España sería capaz de venir en este preciso momento sabía que estaba en el nuevo mundo hablando con sus colonias, la otra opción sería Romano, pero esa opción era casi imposible, al igual que Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero si pensaba bien había una opción más.

‒ Italia, si esperas a tu abuelo, él no va a venir jamás ‒

‒ menti, mio nonno viene ‒

‒ *suspiro* tú de seguro sabes exactamente lo que pasó con él, ¿no es cierto? ‒

Las lágrimas de Veneziano empezaron a caer mucho más pesadas y mucho más dolorosas, Austria había dado en el clavo, Veneziano se sentó en el suelo a llorar, Austria solo lo observó, hasta que su corazón le dicto hacer algo, alzó en brazos a la pequeña nación en frente a él, pero no se esperaba la reacción que recibiría, el pequeño empezó a golpearlo y patearlo.

‒no, scioglimi che cosa fai?‒

‒ no te voy a lastimar, te voy a demostrar que no estás solo…‒

Diciendo eso el gran señorito Austria acostó a Veneziano en la cama, le secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo, aprovechando tocó la frente del pequeño, estaba caliente, de seguro la subió la fiebre, y mucho más cuando salió de la cama; Austria salió de la habitación por unos minutos, y regresó trayendo un vaso de agua, se acomodó en la cama a un lado de Veneziano que estaba aún despierto, le dio el vaso de agua, y cuando ya acabó, ambos se acostaron y Austria empezó primero a tararear, luego se puso a cantar una canción de cuna, en alemán pero daba buenos resultados porque la pequeña nación a su lado se calmó y durmió a los pocos segundos.

Al día siguiente Austria despertó notando que Veneziano ya no tenía fiebre pero no se molestó en despertarlo ni él tampoco se levantaría, Veneziano estaba tan cómodo con su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y una de sus manos fuertemente agarrada a su camisa, si se movía de seguro lo despertaría y por el momento lo dejaría así. Pero al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

... y de seguro adivinaron, que yo creo que el señorito Austria quería mucho a Veneziano pero creo que solo lo demostraba cuando estaban solos, porque creo que no quería que lo tomaran como alguien que se deja llevar por los sentimientos fácilmente...bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias...

un poco de traducción:

nonno non vada = abuelo no te vayas

fratello è la mia colpa= hermano es mi culpa

perdonami= perdóname

mon petit frère= mi pequeño hermano

allontani Lei di mio= aléjese de mí

quando egli venga ti pentirai= cuando venga te arrepentirás.

menti, mio nonno viene = mientes, mi abuelo va a venir

no, scioglimi che cosa fai?= no, suéltame ¿qué me vas a hacer?

lamento si la traducción no es correcta, si alguien nota algún error diganmenlo saber para editarlo de inmediato.


End file.
